


「伍德x珀西」Bury Alive

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *R*战后*涉及路人x珀西
Relationships: 珀西 韦斯莱 奥利弗 伍德 乔治 弗雷德
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 5





	「伍德x珀西」Bury Alive

“谁能说出生命在哪里终结、死亡又在哪里开始？”

“失去了某人？”男人落座在他身侧的座位。

“差不多。”珀西平淡地说。一截沾了血迹的白衬衫在袖口卷起，如果忽略此不同于他严谨整齐以至于有些病态的着装的细节，他看起来简直像一位肃穆禁欲的牧师，然而他的红发热烈的又与之背道相驰。

男人饶有兴致地探究他相悖的姿态，“你杀了他？还是一个她？”

“差不多。”他补充到，“是一个他。”语气淡薄地像他只是在来的路上顺手扔掉了一只在路边死掉的蒲绒绒。”“你很特别。”男人的小拇指蹭过他搭在高脚酒杯外壁上的手指，其暗示意味浓重地让珀西侧头认真打量起这位陌生人。

褐发浓密，脸部轮廓强硬，下巴正中的一道凹陷使他看起来更为坚毅，他的眼睛明亮异常，像魁地奇比赛中时刻注意金色飞贼的找球手，但是男人的体格却十分魁梧，他身着的短袖露出一截结实的手臂，宽肩膀显得十分有力。

珀西镜片后的眼睛无所波澜地看着他，手指轻轻勾了下对方的小拇指，唇角提起一个疲倦的笑，“跟我来。”

珀西被按在男洗手间的隔板，被扯下的裤子堆积在脚踝，陌生的男人正试探着打开他的身体。

“直接进来。”他用苍白不见日光的臀部向后磨蹭着对方的老二。

“你会受伤的。”男人意外的绅士，顶端粘腻的老二顶在珀西的入口犹豫。

“我喜欢这样。”珀西的声音透着不耐烦，眼镜在隔板上刮出嘈杂的声响。

“如你所愿。”

男人的老二和他的体格相称，穴口在被整根顶入后在预料中的流出湿热滑腻的血。

“对，就这样。”珀西的语气兴奋起来，“快点。”

男人嘀咕了句什么，用力抽插起来，珀西单薄的身体被反复撞击在隔板上，他的眼神充满灵动的痛苦，被粗暴撕裂让他的灵魂清醒活跃。男人粗重的喘息喷在他的颈侧，珀西将额头抵在隔板，股间扩散的痛楚激活了他，淌下的血液让他感受真实。

划开的手腕溢出的鲜红是否相同惊人的美妙与温暖，珀西恍惚地想，思绪像撕破的枕芯里飘出的棉絮般游荡，他的弟弟在半日前割开自己的动脉，而他对此习以为常。

珀西已经不记得乔治第一次企图追随弗雷德的脚步是什么时候，连当时目睹的感受也日趋模糊。事实上他对于一切都像罩着一层朦胧的雾气，他的眼睛看见了，大脑接收着图像，心脏却毫无激荡。像裹在浓稠的黑暗里挣扎，四处碰撞却感受不到额头青肿、十指光秃。

他嫉妒乔治可以拥有的任性，那是乔治的孪生兄弟，灵魂割裂的另一半，他有资格走不出困境，得到允许释放悲痛或是尝试解脱。

珀西·韦斯莱有什么呢，弗雷德在他眼前死去，带着彼此释然后未及说完的第一句也是最后一句玩笑，他只是一位被允许流露出适度伤心的不亲近的哥哥。

男人撞击的动作愈发猛烈，珀西心中的快感像浪尖的船只，被高高抛起悬在暴风雨里。男人抽出不再狰狞的老二，企图亲吻他的露水情人。

他不容拒绝地被推开，“谢谢。”珀西的声音疼的发颤又坚定地像沉重的铁锚，“再见。“他哆嗦着提上裤子推开门，像经历过无数遍一样微瘸着却又快速而熟练地消失在男人视线里。

乔治酒吧是一间位于伦敦市中心的斯特兰德街的麻瓜酒吧，是一个传统的、典型的、都铎式建筑，他们的历史可以追溯到1723年。乔治酒吧有非常赞的麻瓜啤酒以及不同职业却有着共同对体育痴迷的特点的顾客。普德米尔联队的队员们在某次胜利的取得后，像寻常麻瓜般推推搡搡笑闹着进入这间酒吧。

“行了，埃里克。”普德米尔联队的找球手杰米大笑道，“大家都知道你对那个男人念念不忘，把这儿夸的天花乱坠。”

埃里克，那个褐色头发高大的男人笑着给了小个子的找球手背后一记拍打。

一行人吵吵嚷嚷地拖开桌边的木椅，不小的动静淹没在围着电视屏幕的人群频繁爆出喝彩声或者嘘声里。

奥利弗·伍德观察着这间充满怀旧气息的酒吧，曲折盘旋的木质楼梯连接着两层空间，让他不由得想起霍格沃茨的变换楼梯，被漆成深色的楼梯间墙面挂着古老的肖像画——这一点也勾起了他对学校的回忆，只是麻瓜的画作都是静止的，散发着暖黄色光的壁灯取代了燃烧的烛火——这使神秘感大打折扣。

总的来说，普德米尔联队的队员们对于乔治酒吧还是比较满意的，虽然他们一致认为三把扫帚的黄油啤酒远胜过于麻瓜啤酒。

埃里克又看见了那个红头发的男人，他冷淡又热情、严肃又疯狂，玳瑁色的眼镜端正地架在他的鼻梁上，细瘦的腰身裹在裁剪得当的西装里，得体——埃里克相信这会上每个见到他的人第一个会产生的印象，接着是不容缩短的距离，还有疲倦的神情，这让他显得更捉摸不透。这样的人在一群热闹得有些粗鲁的人群里格外引人注目。

“哟，你的男朋友？”另一位击球手顺着埃里克的视线看去，“埃里克你居然喜欢这样的类型——我是说他看起来就像是个级长或者是男生头儿。”

两位击球手笑闹起来，奥利弗·伍德突然站了起来。

“你认识他？”埃里克目光热切地望着他，奥利弗眉头蹙起盯着吧台前的红发男人，珀西显然是这里的常客，点酒、端坐、等待，仿佛丝毫不知道他在这里显得有多特别，没过多久就有陌生的男人落座与他身侧的空位。不过三言二语后男人虚虚地搭着珀西的肩往门口走去。

奥利弗放下啤酒杯，惊疑不定地跟了出去。

他和珀西在霍格沃茨的时候是同一年级同一学院的学生，奥利弗很难描述他们之间的关系，他们无疑是朋友但是朋友的眼底不会隐藏着对彼此的热意。比赛胜利后的拥抱、霍格莫德村的同游或是最合心意的圣诞礼物，这些都没有让他们突破朋友的界限，即使他们都意识到停留在对方身上的视线早就超过一个朋友该有的时间长度。也许是彼此都不是对方视为最重要的事让他们停留在原地，奥利弗承认魁地奇和珀西·韦斯莱的重要性难分上下，对于珀西，奥利弗感受到的是魔法部才是珀西最为重视的事。珀西偶尔会去看他的训练，而他说不准他在珀西的心里所占的比重，是否能和他的弟弟们一较高下。

奥利弗沉浸在回忆中，接着他想起弗雷德的死亡，他知道他曾经最优秀的击球手离开了，但是他从未细想过这对于韦斯莱家的人会造成怎样的冲击。现在他看着前方的两条人影消失在道路尽头左侧的小巷。

他跟了上去，小巷在尖顶塔楼的阴影里几乎暗不可见，惨淡的弯月在都铎式的建筑后露出一个上扬的尖角，稀稀拉拉的月光让人影模糊难辨。

金属皮带扣碰撞的声音尖锐地钻进奥利弗的大脑皮层，小巷幽深晦暗，两条人影粘糊在一块像彼此吞噬的摄魂怪，温度从奥利弗的躯体中流失。“含深点，婊子。”他听见有人说，下一秒他不可自控地冲了过去，像莽撞的青少年般用拳头狠狠砸在那个陌生男人的肉体上，他愤怒不解甚至忘了自己是个男巫。

“你在做什么？”奥利弗听见珀西平淡的声音，那个男人已经被打昏了过去，而珀西仿佛是在霍格沃茨的礼堂里随意地问他晚饭吃了什么，他看不清他的神情，珀西靠着灰扑扑的白墙，浑身散发着一种不可救赎的腐朽气息。

这不是奥利弗记忆中的珀西·韦斯莱，格兰芬多的级长是个认真固执的有点可爱的男孩，如果你盯着他的时间过久他的耳朵很容易发红，他会掩饰地推着他的眼镜别扭地告诉你下次训练再拖到九点以后，他会不留情面的关你禁闭，虽然他从来都做不到。

奥利弗松开了攥着那个男人领子的手，躯体倒地带起的灰尘在微弱的光线中涌动，他有一点茫然，像是不记得为什么他会在这里，指关节作痛，脚边还倒着一个陌生人，珀西·韦斯莱正在以一种同样陌生的眼神看着他，奥利弗生出一种他和地上的男人在珀西眼中是相同陌生的错觉。

这不是奥利弗的错觉。珀西的领口松散着，一小块苍白的皮肤在黑暗里显得刺目，他如同观看着一场荒诞的闹剧，任奥利弗暴躁地在面前来回踱步，直到他揪住了他的领子，“珀西·韦斯莱。”奥利弗·伍德牢牢地盯着他，试图找出一丝他可能是个喝了复方汤剂的冒牌货的痕迹。

许多疑问涌到奥利弗的舌尖，但是他同时又能用他所见到的一切完美地来回答自己。是珀西主动示意陌生的男人和他离开的，是珀西心甘情愿地在肮脏的小巷子里给认识不到五分钟的男人口交的，即使侮辱性的词语也没有让他生气。火辣又古怪，埃里克这么形容珀西。眼前人平静地看着他，奥利弗觉得珀西陌生的可怕。

“好久不见。”珀西平静地说，年少的锐气与骄傲褪的干净，他显得不合时宜的礼貌而镇定。

奥利弗或许曾经是未满的恋人，但他没有质问珀西关于随意和男人做爱的立场，他颓然地松开珀西的领子，生硬地说，“你还好吗？”

珀西嘴角提起微笑的弧度，“我很好，伍德。如果你没有冲出来把我的约会对象打晕在地，我想我会更好些。”

他居然叫他伍德，像古灵阁的妖精接待员勉强维持着礼貌客套地问候每一个陌生的到访者。

一切都让奥利弗莫名的暴躁和不安，无论是珀西看不出笑意的眼睛还是他所说的话，奥利弗不想为刚才的所作道歉，珀西开始不耐烦他们之间无声的对持，“我想我必须走了，除非你愿意补上他的位置。”

“是因为弗雷德的关系？”奥利弗几乎同时和珀西开口，他们的瞳孔都因为对方抛出的话语紧缩，在珀西打算离开这个阴暗、得不到任何慰藉的小巷的时候，奥利弗攥住他的手腕，空气中响起噼啪的爆裂声，只剩那个昏倒在地的男人遗留在巷子里。

奥利弗从来没有为魁地奇以外的事如此生气过，他几乎是粗鲁地把珀西推进他的住所，“是因为弗雷德。”奥利弗斩钉截铁的说，他的手钳着珀西的肩膀。珀西毫不在意肩上传来让人疼痛的力度，他依旧用着那种毫无起伏的声线，“你不会明白的。”

奥利弗当然不明白，这不是珀西的错，他不明白为什么珀西变得如此反常，但他确定了一件事，珀西确实因为弗雷德的离去出于某种原因在放纵自己。

而他，珀西口中的伍德，和任何一个在酒吧与珀西·韦斯莱搭讪的陌生男人并没有区别。

对于珀西来说，是谁都一样，要不要上他，他直白地问奥利弗。那种无所谓的态度立刻激怒了奥利弗，虽然奥利弗·伍德动作粗暴地把珀西推在床上，但在面对他垂下的脆弱的颈项，奥利弗犹豫了。

珀西超出了奥利弗的意料，他主动坐上奥利弗的老二，直直地沉下身，连奥利弗都为了他的紧致而疼痛，珀西的脸上带着病态的红晕，眼神透出一抹奇特的生气。

他在他的身上起伏，仿佛这是他存在的所有意义。珀西眼角泛红，他异常兴奋地喘气，“快点，伍德。操我。”

有湿热的血迹从下身晕染开，融入猩红的法兰绒被毯。

十四五岁的少年幻想过他们的身体交缠，也许会是带点疼痛却记忆深刻的美好，也许是激情热烈的夏日运动，也可能是尴尬却可爱的惊慌失措，唯独不像此刻诡异而可疑。

珀西没有勃起，仿佛疼痛唤醒了他长眠着的灵魂。奥利弗深深地被刺痛，即使他不知道其中的原由，他侥幸地没有失去任何人，他不能理解珀西的感受。但是他可以让珀西好过一点，奥利弗带茧的掌心抚慰起珀西，他抱住他单薄的背脊不让他继续起伏。

一丁点的快感都让珀西无法忍受，他挣扎的太剧烈，仿佛他完全不能接受任何的美好及仁慈。这种自我惩罚般的行为让奥利弗困惑又心疼，他不得不把珀西强硬地压在床垫里切断一切可逃脱的路径，奥利弗直视着他逼问，“告诉我，珀西。究竟发生了什么？”

珀西因为奥利弗手上的动作发出被迫愉悦的悲鸣，“不——不——”他的脸上浮现出隐藏在情欲下的自我厌恶，“我不想要了。”

生理快感不容拒绝地加强，珀西的声音变得颤抖而沙哑，“不……”恐怖的梦魇与高潮同时出现，弗雷德僵硬的微笑、乔治溢出红色的手腕，人们轻声细语地安慰着呆立在棺椁前的乔治·韦斯莱，却同时把名为珀西·韦斯莱的灵魂安葬在弗雷德的墓地中，他无法宣泄的情绪一同活埋在潮湿黑暗的地底。

或许有一天土地干裂，会有一线固执的光线企图探入深埋在地下的秘密。“这不是你的错。”珀西听到有人对他说，“现在只有我，如果你想哭的话……”带着热度的双唇贴着他的皮肤。

珀西会记得这一晚的迷乱疯狂和喷薄失控的情绪。他的魔杖指着还在沉睡中的奥利弗·伍德。

一忘皆空。

疯长的黑暗会吞噬一切微弱的光，就让幸存者幸存。

以弗雷德为名的棺椁之外日光辉煌，只是他早已在九尺之下。

END

*对自己缓缓打出一个问号

*开篇句选于爱伦·坡短篇


End file.
